


The Silent Child

by Rae_winchester, Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Creepy, Creepy Uchiha Fugaku, F/M, Growing Up Too Fast, I feel bad for writing this, I feel sorry for my editor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Injuries, Parent/Child Incest, Sasuke little sister, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Uchiha Incest, child rape, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_winchester/pseuds/Rae_winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: There are not just two Uchiha brothers, but there is two brothers and a little sister. A daughter who Fugaku didn't want.She is the black sheep of her family. She is mute, an outcast, and is ignored by Sasuke and Fugaku because she was a mistake. But little do they know how much she will impact the future and the people she cares about.





	1. A New Sibling

Many years ago, in the Leaf Village...

Two children with raven black hair and uncaring black eyes are in a sitting room of a large, intimidating house. One of them is a young age of seven and the other only two years old. The two children are Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke was perched on his older brother's lap, a book resting in their combined laps as the elder tried to keep him entertained. He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall, waiting for his parents to return home with their little sister.

Itachi heard a door open and tensed, going in front of his brother just in case some one was trying to break into there house. The door opened to the sitting room, and Itachi let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It was his father with a sneer on his face and behind his father was his mother with his little sister in her arms. His mother had a small sheen of sweat on her and looked tired but she was okay and so was his sister.

"Itachi," Fugaku says.

"Father," Itachi replies in respect. His mother walks up to Itachi and kneels down

"Itachi I would like you to meet your little sister," his mother said.

The seven-year-old looked at his little sister in adoration and love. "May I hold her, mother?" Itachi asks. Mikoto nods and gently hands her daughter to Itachi. Itachi carefully holds his sister, Sasuke toddles up to him and looks at his sister in wonder. "What is her name?" Itachi asks.

"Rae" Fugaku answers the question with a sneer. Rae opens her eyes and what the Uchiha family sees surprises them. Brown eyes not the usual black eyes that and Uchiha has but brown eyes that could make the coldest heart melt.

Every heart but her fathers.

This is the story of the daughter of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, the sister of Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi, and the best friend of the Number-One Knuckle Headed Ninja.


	2. Lack of Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a time skip of one year Itachi is eight (8), Sasuke is three (3), and Rae is one (1)

Rae was watching what her family was doing in curiosity. Her brother Sasuke was babbling to Itachi and while the aforementioned boy was smiling softly and listening intently to his babbling. Mikoto is in the kitchen cooking breakfast and her father, well she wasn't sure as to what he was doing or where he was.

Her mother came into the sitting room checking on her children. She frowned at Rae when she saw her. Rae was just looking around the room quietly. Mikoto is wondering why her child won't make a sound. Rae was a quiet baby, a bit too quiet it may seem. She never makes a sound, she doesn't cry, doesn't whine, and has never tried to talk. This worries her mother because a thought keeps coming into her mind ' _what if she's mute?_ ' But she tries not to think like that.

"'Tachi!!" Sasuke says making Itachi smile at his brother. He then gazes at his baby sister. He smiles and goes over to Rae picking her up and setting her next to Sasuke. The three-year-old tilts his head in confusion at his sister. "Wae?" Sasuke asks. Now it was Rae's turn to tilt her head.

Fugaku comes into the room and sweeps his eyes over his children and wife. When he does this Mikoto goes back into the kitchen. When Fugaku's eyes land on Rae he sneers in disgust. The small toddler now noticing her father looks at him and grabs on to Itachi and gets on her feet wobbling but staying up. The eldest of the Uchiha children looks at his sister in surprise that quickly turns into excitement "OKAA-SAN!" Itachi yells for his mom.

Mikoto walks into the room to see what's going on only to see her daughter standing up and starting to walk towards Fugaku. Rae is wobbling a bit but is still walking towards her father. When she makes it to him she slightly grabs on to her father's leg. Fugaku scoffs and walks away from his child. Rae looks at her father in sadness. She may be a toddler but knows when she isn't loved.

Rae starts to sniffle a little bit and tears come out of her eyes but no sound comes out of her mouth. Not a whimper, a sob, or a cry, absolutely nothing comes out of the child's mouth.

"N-no," Mikoto says in sadness. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her child was mute and she couldn't do anything about it. Itachi looked at his sister, sorrow filling him as well knowing he would never be able to hear his little sister speak. Sasuke was looking around the room in confusion. He was wondering why everyone was sad. The three-year-old walks to his sister and looked her in the eyes hugged her and says, "It ok".

Rae sniffles more and hugs her brother back. Mikoto has tears in her eyes. She will never here her baby speak a single word, not one single word would come out of her mouth.


	3. FIRE BALL JUTSU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two year time skip Itachi is eight (10), Sasuke is five (5), and Rae is three (3)

Itachi has just come back from a mission and was walking to his house. He was happy that he could be back home and could see his family.

He walked through the entrance of the Uchiha compound and started to think about his mission deep in thought, he was so deep in thought he didn't notice he was already home. "ONII-CHAN!" he hears Sasuke call for him. The ten-year-old is pulled out of his thoughts and looks up only to be tackle hugged by his little brother.

"I missed you Onii-chan," Sasuke tells his brother.

Itachi smiles softly at his brother. "I missed you to Sasuke," Itachi says to his little brother.

"Where's Rae?" Itachi asks. Sasuke shrugs his shoulders and replies

"Most likely with Outo-san," Itachi raises an eyebrow in surprise. His father hates Rae, with a passion.

"Why would Rae be with him?" Itachi asks.

"He said he was going to teach her something?" Sasuke says, slightly unsure.

"What was he going to teach her?" Itachi questions. Sasuke just shrugs and walks back inside. The older brother follows Sasuke and asks another question "Do you know where they are?"

"The pond I think," the five-year-old replies. Itachi nods and walks back out of the house. "Where are you going?" Sasuke calls after him.

"The pond," Itachi replies.

Itachi walks in the direction of the pond and wonders why his father would be there with Rae. ' _Maybe he is going to teach her a_ justu _?_ ' Itachi thinks but pushes that thought out of his mind. _'No she's too young to learn something like that,'_ Itachi thought.

Itachi gets to the pond and finds his sister and his father there. "Outo-san" Itachi calls. Fugaku turns around and sees his eldest son and has a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Hello, Itachi," Fugaku replies to his son.

"What are you doing Outo-san?" Itachi asks.

"Teaching Rae the fireball jutsu," Fugaku replies. Itachi's eyes widen in shock "She was just about to do the jutsu when you came here," the elderly man tells his son.

Fugaku nods to Rae and she nods back in reply. Rae does the hand signs perfectly and she finally does the jutsu. ' _FIREBALL JUTSU'_ Rae yells in her head. The fireball that comes out of the three-year-olds mouth is beyond measure to what an average Jonin could do.

Fugaku and Itachi watch the fireball in awe as they saw this young child perfectly do the Uchiha signature jutsu. When she was done with the fireball she turns around and smiled at her brother and father.

Just before either of the older Uchihas could speak Rae puts a hand over her mouth and coughs up smoke. Itachi is slack-jawed at what his sister could do. ' _Impossible,_ ' he thought. ' _She's only three years old."_  Fugaku's surprise was gone just as fast as it was there.

Fugaku simply nods at his daughter and says, "I will teach you more later on." Rae nods in disappointment at her father, thinking she was actually going to get praise from the stoic man.

Itachi picks up his sister and twirls her around making her quietly giggle. He sat her back down and said: "That was amazing Rae, your chakra control was perfect as well!" Rae looks down sheepishly and smiles a small smile that was only reserved for him and her mother.

"How did you learn that much chakra control?" Itachi asks. Rae points at her brother still smiling. "Me?" he questions. The little girl nods and and does the hand sign for gathering chakra and pointed at him again.

"You copied me?" Itachi asks unsure of what his sister was trying to 'say'. Rae nods then yawns, tired from all the chakra she used. Itachi smiles softly and picks her up. He puts his sister on his hip and carries her back into the house.

' _If that is what she can do now I wonder what she can do when she's older,'_ Itachi thinks. The ten-year-old makes it home with his sister on his hip. He was about to set her down when he realised she was asleep.

"Hello, Itachi," the oldest Uchiha son hears. He looks up from his sister. It was his mother who spoke. "What happend?" Mikoto asks.

"Rae did the perfect fireball jutsu," Itachi replies.

Mikoto's eyes widen in surprise. "You can't be serious, she's three years old!" Mikoto gasps in suprise

"It's true! She's tired because she put so much chakra into the jutsu," Itachi says.

Mikoto nods then says, "Let me put her to bed, Itachi."

The ten-year-old nods and tries to give his sister to his mother. Keyword being tries. Rae clutches on to her brother and burries her face in his neck.

Itachi chuckles and tells his mom, "It's ok I'll do it." He stays true to his word taking his sister to her room and sets her on the bed. He moves the hair face and kisses her forehead. "Good night, Sis," Itachi whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time skip again I just want to keep the time line quick until about meeting naruto, the massacre and becoming a ninja.  
> Anyways thank for reading and carry on my wayward readers.❤


	4. Do You Care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae is alone In the house with her father and gets to fell true pain. The pain of heartache and the excruciating pain of abuse from someone that should love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rae is now four (4), Itachi is eleven (11), and Sasuke is six (6).
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This has some child abuse. I am not saying that this is okay because it's not. If you are going through abuse or have gone through abuse and is triggered by this, please don't read this chapter. I will summarize it in the next chapter. This is just a fair warning for everyone.

Rae was wandering around her house when she accidentally bumped into something solid. What she bumped into was none other than her father. He sneered at her and pushed passed her making her fall on her back. She fell with this and silently cried out at the impact of her back and the floor.

She and her father were the only ones home so only her father heard the fall. He turned around and sneers and tells her, "Get up!" She hesitates. "NOW!" Fugaku orders. Rae gets up and looks up at her father.

"How will you be a ninja if you can't even listen to your father?" Fugaku sneers. Rae averts her eyes and rubs her arm a nervous habit. Fugaku lifts her chin and orders sternly, "Look at me, child." Rae makes eye contact and tries to get away from her father's grip. Fugaku holds her chin tighter and says in anger, "Sit still."

Rae stops moving and whimpers silently her chin starting to hurt. Her chin will probably have bruises from her father's grip. "You can't speak, you don't listen, you are weak," her father starts. "Why do I have a useless mistake like you?" Fugaku continues.

Tears prick at the corners of Rae's eyes. She holds back her tears and continues to stare her father in the eyes. Fugaku's cold black eyes stare at her with hatred. He releases her chin, then he uses the same hand to push her against the wall. He puts that hand around her throat and tightens it a bit. The four-year-old is now shaking in fear, scared of what her father will do. She grabs Fugaku's large hand and tries to pry it off.

"Tch," Fugaku says. He smirks and tightens his grip on her throat. Not enough to choke her, but enough to make it hard to breathe. "What should I do with you?" her father whispers in her ear. Rae was now letting the tears in her eyes fall freely, she's terrified, frozen in fear still gripping her father's hand.

"Maybe I can just hurt you a bit," Fugaku says, smirking. Fugaku leans back down to ear, "If you tell your brother or mother what I did to you, I will make what I'm about to do to you seem like child's play."

Rae's eyes widen an tries to wiggle out of his grip. This only makes Fugaku smirk more and he tightens his grip on her throat making it harder for her to breath. Rae is gasping for air. He smirks and loosens his grip a bit.

When he loosens his grip he uses his other hand and puts chakra in his hand and turns it into a fist. "I'm glad you're a mute," Fugaku says. Rae eyes widen in question until she felt Fugaku's fist punch her gut. "Because no one can hear you screaming," he whispers in her ear.

Rae coughs up blood and it lands on her fathers hand. "Tch," he says again. Fugaku puts chakra back into his hand and lands a right hook into her ribs, successfully breaking a rib and bruising the others.

Rae is sobbing silently wishing that she had someone to save her, wishing she could speak, wishing that her father loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a bit of angst my dear readers. Hope you liked this chapter and carry on my wayward readers.❤


	5. Worried Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi comes home and looks for his siblings he finds Rae, but when he comes into the room he isn't greeted with a hug from his silent sister and her small smile. He is greeted with his sister curled in a ball shaking like a leaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will summarize what happened in the last chapter and have Itachi be a worried big brother. This will be a fluffy angst chapter so be prepared for feels. 
> 
> P.S. this is the same day as the last chapter and name her injuries.

Itachi came into his home and was greeted by his by the sight of his father turned away from him. "Outo-san?" Itachi says. Fugaku turns around and greets his son

"Hello, Itachi."

"Where is everyone?" Itachi asks

"Mikoto is at the market, Sasuke is with his mother, and your sister is taking a nap." Fugaku answers. Itachi nods and walks towards his sisters room "What are you doing?" Fugaku asks

"I'm checking on Rae," Itachi answers.

When Itachi gets to Rae's room he opens the door and sees his sister sleeping with her back turned from the door. _'Strange she usually faces the door?_ ' he thinks. He walks towards Rae's bed then realizes something, she's trembling. Itachi is at the side of her bed, with her back still turned.

When he stands at her side he realizes that when he was at the door she wasn't shaking as much. ' _Is she scared?'_ Itachi asks himself. He puts the blanket on the little girl. He moves hair out of her face and kisses her forehead like he always did. "It's okay. it's me, Rae," Itachi says, thinking she is having a nightmare. Her trembling dies down a bit, but it's still there.

Itachi leaves her side and exits her room closing the door behind him. Rae opens her eyes and sits up stopping her movements when she feels a jolt of pain in her body

She quietly whimpers tears sliding down her face. Her injuries are two broken ribs, four bruised ribs, a broken hand, a broken toe, a bruised chin, a bruised neck, and a broken heart.

Rae slowly sat up clenching her teeth and hissing in pain. Her doorknob started turning, she started to shake worse than before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was an emotional roller coaster for me. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I promise the wait is worth it. I hoped you like the chapter so carry on my wayward readers. ❤


	6. Broken Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae is trying to keep her pain in check and trying to avoid her father as much as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Abuse, sexual abuse, and self harm
> 
> Here is the next chapter my lovely readers~ Author-chan
> 
> P.S. if you don't want to see what I wrote after I put trigger warning please skip until it says trigger warning end and please don't report this I do not support abuse or any other thing I will write later on.

The door opened to reveal her father. Once he came into her room, he closed the door behind him and locked it.

Rae starts to get up but winced once she puts her left foot down. She stands and waits for her father to speak."What did your brother come in here for?" Fugaku asks. Rae limps to her nightstand grabs a pen and paper and writes down with shaky hands ' _He came in to check on me,_ ' and hands it to her father.

Fugaku nods and sets the paper down on her nightstand and walks in front of her. He stands right in front of her before kneeling down. Rae flinches when her father's hand comes up only for it to go on her shoulder.

Her eyebrows raise into her hair in surprise at the action. Her father then smirks and slide the hand up her neck and to her chin. He puts her chin in between his thumb and index finger holding tight. Fugaku smirks, "So you do listen."

Rae starts to tremble harder when her fathers hand slides to her throat and holds it in a loose grip. "Remeber what I said Rae, try anything and I will hurt you much worse," Fugaku says in a deathly whisper, then smiles a smile that would make a killer run in fear.

She flinches away when he kisses her forehead, but Fugaku's grip tightens and does it anyway. Rae is trying to squirm away from him, only for him to tighten his grip more making it hard for Rae to breath.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you when your brother is home," her father whispers in her ear while smirking at her fear. He smiles a sinister smile when he gets an idea and loosens his grip on her throat a tad.

_***TRIGGER WARNING*** _

He brings her close and kisses her causing her to gasp in shock and decides to push his luck and shove his tongue into her mouth. He explores every crevice his tongue could find.

Rae tries to push him off only to have Fugaku to deepen the kiss and wrap his tongue around Rae's and suckle on it. He pulls back letting her breath but before Rae could close her mouth his mouth was already back on hers and continued his attack on her mouth.

Rae tries to get her tongue away from her fathers. She moves her tongue forward which only makes Fugaku deepen the kiss more. Her father moves his tongue against hers. ' _She tastes sweet,_ ' Fugaku thinks. He stops his assault on Rae's mouth and released her throat.

Rae breathes heavily and tries to catch her breath only for her eyes to widen into saucepans. Her father had started to lick her neck, he trailed his tongue to where her neck and shoulder connect and bit down hard as he could his teeth sinking deep and drawing blood.

She cried out silently from the feeling of skin breaking. Fugaku licked up the blood from the mark he made. ' _Her skin is as sweeter than ambrosia,_ ' he thinks. Fugaku smirked. "Good girl," he said. "Just know this mark means You. Are. Mine." He says punctuating each word

**_ *TRIGGER WARNING END* _ **

"See? I wasn't going to hurt you, Rae. I was only showing you that if you listen you won't get hurt," Fugaku says before standing up and letting go of her throat.

"If you tell anyone what I just did, I will add more broken bones to your body understood?" her father asks. Rae nods her head vigorously, wanting her father to leave her room.

Fugaku goes to the door unlocks it and leaves closing the door behind him. When he closes the door, she breaks down, thoughts keep going in her head, her mind going a thousand miles per hour.

She drops to her knees but makes sure she doesn't make a sound. She clutches her head and cries, hyperventilating from what has happened in just twenty-four hours. Rae tries to calm herself down, but her thought keep going to the kiss and the abuse she just went through. When she finally calms down she goes to the bathroom to freshen up and look presentable.

When she gets to the bathroom, she opens the door and goes inside. When she looks in the mirror at her reflection, what she sees makes her widen her eyes in shock. What she sees is the Sharingan with three tomes.

She tries to deactivate her Sharingan but to no prevail. She gives up on trying to deactivate her it, instead, she tries to cover up the bite mark on her collarbone. ' _That's going to definitely scar,_ ' Rae thought.

Rae got some bandaged from the medicine cabinet and wrapped them around her neck gently. When Rae looked back in the mirror she saw that her Sharingan had disappeared and back to her dark brown eyes. ' _They must have changed back when I calmed down,_ ' she thought

The four-year-old went back to her room as normally as she could without limping. "I'm home!" she heard her mother yell at the front door. Rae froze the hurried to her room. She went into her room quickly, closed the door and put on a baggie hoody before going out of her room and to the sitting room.

"Hello Rae," her mother said. Rae smiled at her mother in reply. Rae went up to Sasuke and smiled. Her brother simply grunted and rolled his eyes. Rae shows the hurt in her eyes and walks away from her brother.

"We'll be making dinner, it will most likely be done in an hour," Mikoto says to her daughter as she walks back to her room. ' _What's wrong with Rae? She isn't usually brought down by her brother doing that,'_ Mikoto questions herself.

Rae goes back to the bathroom and closes the door behind her she opens the medicine cabinet and takes out a razor and sets it on the counter. Rae rolls up her sleeves and grabs the razor looking into the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!  
> I know this is a bit of a triggering chapter, but if you are going through any of this please get some help or talk to someone you trust. You are an amazing person that deserves to be in the world for everyone to cherish.  
> I love you all, so carry on my wayward readers.


	7. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae meets Naruto, but good things never last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is twelve (12), Sasuke is seven (7), and Rae is five (5) 
> 
> Hello dear readers this will have a lot of angst and some fluff so here you go
> 
> Author-Chan~

Rae was bandaging her arms, she had cut again. She knew it was wrong, but she just wanted the pain of abuse and being unloved to go away. So what she did was cut, and cut, and cut, and cut until her arms were completely covered in scars. But not just her arms were covered in scars but so was her abdomen, sides, and stomach.

Some of her scars overlapped and some were very deep. When Rae was bandaging herself up she put on a baggie hoody with the Uchiha symbol on the back to cover her arms. She left her room and went to the kitchen, which is where her mother was. Mikoto was washing the dishes when Rae had walked in. The older Uchiha heard footsteps and turned around, "Hello Rae," she said. Rae pointed at the backdoor and then made a walking motion with her hand. "You want to go out?" Mikoto queries. Rae nods answering her mother's question.

"You may go out, but only for a couple of hours and make sure to come home before dark," Mikoto says to her daughter. Rae nods in understanding and walks to her room to get her wallet. Once she had retrieved it she went through the back door waving her mother goodbye. Her first stop was the dango shop a couple of blocks from her house. She walked there in a matter of a couple of minutes. When she was at the shop she walked in was greeted by the cashier behind the counter.

"What can I get for you today?" the cashier asked. Rae looked at the menu and pointed at the multicolored dango. The cashier looked at Rae pointed at and nodded. "That would be 100 yen please," the cashier asked. Rae nodded and grabbed her wallet from her back pocket, she handed the money to the cashier then sat down.

When Rae sat down her mind wandered. ' _Maybe I could ask Itachi if he could help me train?_ ' She thought but then shook those thoughts out of her head. ' _No he's to busy being an Anbu.'_

Rae was snapped out of her thoughts by the cashier. "Here you go," the cashier said, Rae nodded in thanks.

She then walked outside and was about to take a bite of her dango when she heard someone yell: "COME BACK HERE!"

On instinct, she dropped her head and curled into herself. She relaxed a bit when she saw that no one was yelling at her but a boy running in her direction. The boy had spiky neon yellow hair, an orange and blue jacket, and mischievous blue eyes. The boy tripped just as he passed her. He tensed waiting for his body to fall to the ground, only for nothing to happen. Rae had caught him by the hood of his jacket while she held her dango in the other.

Rae lifted him up so then he was on his feet. "Gee than-" the boy says only to be cut off by the adult that was chasing him.

"NARUTO!" the adult yelled, Rae hid behind Naruto, startled by the yelling adult.

Naruto looked at the adult and glared "You scared them Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled at the adult as if he were scolding them and he wasn't the one in trouble. Iruka raised an eyebrow in question only for Rae's head to pop up behind the blond's shoulder. She looks at the adult in curiosity and steps out from behind Naruto a bit. Iruka's gaze goes back to Naruto and glared at the boy.

"Naruto you have skipped another day at the academy pulled a prank, and had me chase after you," Iruka says angrily

"Well I'm sorry I was trying to catch up to them," Naruto says pointing at Rae. "Because we planned to hang out today and I didn't want to miss it," Naruto continues, Rae looks at him in surprise. She then sees the pleading look on Naruto's face and nods at Iruka.

"Now if you excuse us we'll be leaving," Naruto says grabbing Rae's hand and intertwining their fingers, walking away in the process. She blushes but follows the boy and leaving Iruka looking like a fish out of the water. Naruto and Rae walk to a park still hand in hand. They sit on a bench, Rae looks down at her and Naruto's hand and feels her blush go to down to her neck. The blond looks at were she is looking and blushes, releasing their hands.

"S-sorry," Naruto stutters, she smiles and gives him the okay sign with her hand. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "You don't like to talk much do you?" he asks. Rae points at her mouth and shakes her head.

Naruto tilts his head in confusion, not understanding what she means. The five-year-old opens and closes her mouth and shakes her head no. Naruto's eyes widen finally getting what she meant.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the loser!" someone says.

Naruto's eyes widen and almost falls off the bench, but Rae catches him with her free hand before that can happen. She pulls the blond up and gets him to sit down. The girl then hands him her dango. "What are you doing?" Naruto asks as Rae stands up.

"Awe look at that you have a little girlfriend now," the bully says. The five-year-old walks up to the bully and stands in front of him. "You must be pretty brave if you think you can stand up to me," the bully says tauntingly.

Rae stares the bully in the eye and moves into a fighting stance. Her left foot in front and right in back slightly raised up off the ground but not enough to throw her off balance. "You must be stupid too if you think you can fight me," the bully says with a smirk.

Naruto looked at Rae nervously, "You don't have to do this you barely even know me." 

Rae looks at the blond boy and smiles giving him a thumbs up. The five-year-old turns around and looks at the bully getting back into her fighting stance. The bully rushes Rae, when the bully is close enough Rae grabs the bullies front arm, pulls him towards her, puts her hand on his throat, puts her back leg behind the bullies front leg, and sweeps his leg out from under him. When the bully is on the ground she lets go of the bullies throat, keeps her grip on his arm, pulls him on his side, puts her knee into his ribs, and brings her hand up as if to punch him. "W-WAIT D-DON'T H-HURT M-ME I WON'T BULLY HIM ANYMORE I PROMISE!" the bully yells out.

Rae lets go of the bully and dusts herself off before standing up. The bully stands up and rubs his side, in a small bit of pain from the pressure that was on his ribs. Rae turns around about to walk back to Naruto, "LOOK OUT!!!" the blond yells.

Rae turns around but is too late and gets punched in the jaw, successfully dislocating it. She stumbles a bit then catches herself, Rae stands up straight and looks the bully in the eye once again. Rae then rushes the bully throwing her arms out to tackle him. She wraps her arms around the bullies waist and tackles him. Rae then gets on top of the bully, trying to grab his arms and pin them down. The bully catches her arms and grabs them and flip him and Rae so then he is on top of her.

Naruto is frozen, not knowing what to do. He's scared to move, he doesn't want to get hurt, he doesn't know what to do for his new friend. ' _I can't move,_ ' Naruto thinks, ' _But I have to help her._ '

The bully brings his arm ups and punches Rae's jaw again, this time breaking it. He smirks and aims another punch to her eye, raising his fist up before bringing it back down on her eye. Naruto moves his legs a little and then looks Rae in the eye. She looks at him with a look that says 'help.' Naruto steps forward then runs, in the opposite direction of Rae and his bully. "I'll be back I promise I'm getting help!" Naruto yells.

"Look at that you little boyfriend abandoned you. What are you gonna do now?" The bully asks with a smirk. Rae looks in the direction Naruto went and could feel tears building up in her eyes. "What? You gonna cry?" The bully says tauntingly.

The bully gets up from off of Rae and stands up. She tensed up, waiting to get hit. The bully smirks and stood by Rae's right leg. "Have a fun time walking after this," the bully says smiling sadistically. He brings his leg up and stomps on Rae's right leg hearing a loud crunching sound. She couldn't stop the tears coming out of her eyes now, she was in so much pain, she just wanted it to stop. "Why aren't you making a sound?" the bully growled out.

He pulled out a kunai knife and looked at Rae with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The five-year-old tries to move, only for the bully to step on Rae's leg, making her jolt in pain. The bully brought up his knife above Rae's right knee and stabbed it as hard as he could.

The bully twisted the knife in her leg, making Rae squirm in pain, trying to move away from her attacker. She was sobbing silently, the pain in her leg was excruciating and she just wanted it to stop. "So you're a mute," the bully says with a wide sadistic grin, "So no one will hear you scream."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" someone yells. The bullies head snaps to where the voice came from. What his gaze found was a furious looking Iruka and a guilty looking Naruto.

"I-Iruka sensei, I can explain!" the bully still had his hand still on the kunai knife that was in Rae's leg.

Blood gushed out of the wound, spilling onto the sidewalk, and she looked very pale. "I said get away from her," Iruka says sternly. The bully pulls the knife out of Rae's leg, causing Rae to arch her back in pain, and stands up. He looks at Rae then back at Iruka and runs.

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled after him.

"Calm down, Naruto. All that matters right now is that she is safe," Iruka said. The ninja walked up to Rae his eyes holding nothing but pure concern.

Naruto walked up to his newfound friend and protector and kneeled by her side. Tears collected in his wide, scared eyes before they escaped down his cheeks. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry," Naruto stuttered through sobs. Iruka puts a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Rae has tears in her eyes and chokes back a sob smiling at Naruto, 'saying' she forgave him. Iruka looked over Rae and gently put an arm under her neck. "What are you doing Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"She can't walk, so I'm going to carry her to the hospital," Iruka answered.

Naruto nodded and gave a worried look to Rae, she simply smiled at him with bloody teeth and gave him a thumbs up. Rae put her hand on her knee and jolted when it came in contact. She put pressure on her knee trying to stop the bleeding, but it was pointless as the knife had gone all the way through her leg.

"I'm sorry, kid this is going to hurt," Iruka said to the five-year-old as he put his arm under her knees. Rae squirmed in the ninja's grip. Her knee hurt so much and she just wanted it to stop.

"S-stop Iruka sensei you're hurting her!!!" Naruto yelled at his teacher.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this is the only way she can get to the hospital. She can't walk so I have to carry her," Iruka said apologetically to both of the kids in front of him. Rae grabbed on to Iruka's vest, held on as if her life depended on it, and buried her face in his neck and sobbed silently.

"Naruto, I want you to find her parents and bring them to the hospital. I'm going to run her there," Iruka said. As soon as he had finished speaking he began to run. The seven-year-old nodded and ran in the other direction of his sensei. Iruka put chakra in his feet and ran as fast as he could to the hospital, he did not want to see this child be in pain any longer. He could feel her tears stain his neck and tried to run faster, he jumped to a building and continues to run.

Iruka saw the hospital and started to whisper comfort in Rae's ear trying to call her down. "Your so brave kid, we're almost there I promise. The doctors are going to help you so you won't be in pain anymore I promise," Iruka whispered in Rae's ear, her grip loosened on his vest and her eyes start to droop, tired from blood loss. "You have to stay awake until we get there, when we get to the hospital you sleep all you want, but for now please, please stay awake," the ninja pleaded. Rae nodded against Iruka's neck and tried to stay awake.

When Iruka was close to the hospital, he ran as if the Devil himself was chasing him across the street, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Iruka ran into the hospital sweating and panting from how hard he had been pushing himself. "HELP HER! PLEASE HELP!" Iruka yelled. The nurses got a stretcher and made the ninja put Rae on it. He has blood stains on his clothes from the child's knee and the side if his neck was wet with tears.

"What happened to her?" one of the nurses asked.

"She protected one of my students from a bully and got stabbed in her knee," Iruka answered. The nurses nodded and rushed Rae's stretcher to a room to get the surgery on her knee done.

"What's going to happen to her?" the ninja asked.

"She will get surgery for her knee, obviously. And she will get her other injuries checked," the nurse said. He nodded and sat down in the waiting room bouncing his knee anxiously. He turned his head looking around the waiting room, Iruka sighs and crosses his arms over his chest and lets his head drop slightly. ' _Might as well take a nap to make waiting shorter,_ ' Iruka thought. He closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

* * *

 

Naruto was running through the village to the Uchiha compound, once he saw the gate to the compound he sprinted there but stopped when he bumped into someone and tripped. Before he could fall someone bad caught him by his hood like Rae had and helped him to feet.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked.

Naruto dusted himself off and then asked Itachi, "doyouknowagirlwithblackhairandbrowneyes?" his words came out quickly, all pushed together due to his inner panic.

"Slow down! What did you say?" Itachi asked.

Naruto took a breath and repeated himself. "Do you know a girl with black hair and brown eyes? She was wearing a baggy hoody with the Uchiha symbol so I ran here. Now do you know her or not?" Naruto asked, quickly growing frustrated.

Itachi's eyes widen, "follow me."

"You know her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, she's my sister. Now come quickly," the older ninja-in-training said before he ran towards his house. Naruto followed after him. Once he caught up to the older boy he fell into a jog by his side. "What happened to her?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"She got attacked by one of my bullies when she tried to stand up for me," Naruto answered. Itachi starts to run faster making it hard for the blond to keep up.

"WAIT UP!" Naruto yells after Itachi, and for once the older listens, slowing down a bit and letting the younger run next to him.

When they get to his house he tells Naruto, "Wait here." The seven-year-old nods and waits for him to come back out of his house.

Itachi ran to the sitting room were his mother and father were. "Rae's been injured and is at the hospital," he blurted quickly. He didn't stop to hear what they had to say, running to Sasuke's room. Fugaku and Mikoto got up as fast as they could out of their house, leaving Naruto in the dust. The Uchiha's ran as fast as they could to the hospital putting chakra in their feet to go faster.

Naruto tried to keep up but stopped just short of them. He knew it was a family matter and he shouldn't get into it. Fugaku was in the lead of the Uchiha group, running the fastest, and was surprisingly the most worried. They finally jumped on a building, and ran and jumped the entire way to the Konohagakure hospital. When they came in sight of the hospital they jumped from the building they were on and sprinted into the hospital, bursting through the doors.

The nurses were surprised by the sudden intrusion of the group. "We're looking for a girl with black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a baggy hoody with the Uchiha symbol on the back," Mikoto asked, out of breath from running

"Why are wondering where she is?" the nurse asked back.

"Please, she's my daughter!" Mikoto pleaded.

"She's still in surgery ma'am, you're going to have to wait for it to be done," the nurse answered with a small shake of her head.

"S-surgery?" Sasuke asked, worried for his baby sister.

The nurse nods, "Some of her ribs are broken. She broke her jaw, and her knee was severely damaged having been stomped on and stabbed with a kunai knife."

"How bad is her knee damaged," Fugaku asks.

"She will have a permanent scar that will never fade, as well as a limp. Her knee may seem good one day, but the next she will be unable to move due to pain," the nurse explained.

Mikoto had tears in her eyes. She would see her daughter in pain and wouldn't be able to stop it. She would have to watch her child suffer and she couldn't prevent it.

"What room will she be in when her surgery is done?" Fugaku asks.

"Room 328," she supplied, giving them a tight-lipped smile before returning back to her duties.

The Uchiha's walked towards the room that Rae would be in, they each found a chair to sit in. Fugaku sighed with sadness, he did love his daughter in his own sadistic way.

"Do you think that Rae might be able to be a ninja?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course she will she's strong, she's an Uchiha," Itachi says, Fugaku nodded at his eldest son's answer and looked at the door in silence.

* * *

 

Iruka had just woken up from his nap. He rubbed his eyes and stretched hearing a satisfying crack from his back. He stood up and walked towards the front desk, "Where is the room of the girl I brought in?"

"Room 328, but please knock. Her family is already in there" the nurse answers. Iruka nods and walks in the direction of Rae's room. Once he found it, he walked up to the door and knocked.

When Fugaku opened the door, he was surprised to see a ninja at the door. "Can I help you?" Fugaku asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry, it's just I wanted to see if she was out of surgery yet," Iruka answered.

"And how do you happen to know her?" Fugaku asked sternly.

"My name is Iruka Umina. I was the person to bring her to the hospital," the brown-haired man replied.

Fugaku gave him a look, but let him in the room

"Thank you," Itachi and Sasuke said in unison, catching them both by surprise.

Itachi clears his throat, "Thank you for saving Rae. It means a lot to all of us," the teenager tells Iruka honestly. Mikoto, Fugaku, and Sasuke all nod at what the eldest Uchiha said.

Just before any of them can speak again, there is a knock on the door. Since Iruka is closest he opens it. "She has finally gotten out of surgery and we just need you all to leave the room so we can bring her bed in here," the doctor told them. The Uchiha's and Iruka left the room and saw Rae's bedroll through the hallway and into to room when they were done setting up in Rae's room they went in. They all went into the room and saw the five-year-old, she had a hospital gown on, a cast on her right leg, her arms were wrapped in bandages, and she had a very bruised jaw. Mikoto had to turn away from Rae, she couldn't stand seeing her child like this.

"She will wake soon but she may seem a bit lethargic," the doctor said, getting a nod of affirmation from each of them.

"I guess this is where I take my leave," Iruka sighed.

"You can stay until she's awake," Fugaku said, surprising everyone. "You are after all the one who saved her," he tells Iruka with a sigh sighing.

The younger ninja's eyes widen in surprise, not thinking he would have been able to stay because he knows how stubborn the Uchiha's are, and thought that he would only be able to see her a moment then leave.

Rae started to stir awake, eyes opening only to shut them from the sudden light, she opened her eyes again but slower, she blinked a couple of times and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on her family and Iruka, they had yet to notice her. She sat up a bit but winced when her knee moved. The group heard the shuffling of bed sheets and turned around. "Rae! I'm glad to see you okay," Itachi grinned happily, looking at his baby sister.

Sasuke walked up to Rae's bed with tears in his eyes, he stood at her side then gently hugged her, "I'm glad your okay, little sister." Rae smiled and returned the hug, when Sasuke let go of her he sat right next to her on the bed.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, and Iruka walked up to Rae's hospital bed, Mikoto was next to Sasuke, Fugaku on the other side of the bed, and Itachi and Iruka at the foot of the bed.

Rae looked at Iruka and smiled widely, and he returned that smile with a grin of his own.

"How are you feeling, Rae?" Mikoto asks, Rae answered her mother's question with a wide grin and a thumbs up. Mikoto sighed in relief, Rae moved more to the right to give Sasuke more room on the bed ignoring the pain in her leg but wincing a small bit. Sasuke scooted over to his side was touching Rae's and put his arm over her shoulder. He pulled the five-year-old into his side and cuddled her protectively. 

Rae snuggled into her big brother and rested her head on his shoulder. The rest of the group smiled at the sight of the protective big brother. "I promise you, Rae, that I will always be there for you and always protect you," Sasuke said proudly, making Mikoto smile wider.

"We all promise," Fugaku tells his daughter, giving her a ghost of a genuine smile. Everyone nodded at that, Rae looked around the room and gave a confused look to Iruka.

"What's wrong?" the ninja asked, Rae, pointed at him and held up one finger, then two fingers for Itachi, three for Fugaku, four for Sasuke, five for her, then six for Mikoto. She then looked around the room again, held up seven fingers and raises an eyebrow.

Iruka seemed to understand what she meant making the Uchiha's confused, "She's wondering where Naruto is," the brown-haired ninja told them. Rae nodded at the answer, showing them that it was the right one.

"Why would Naruto be here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he was the one who told what happened to Rae," Itachi answered.

"He's the one who told you about Rae getting hurt?" Sasuke asked, trying to get the specifics out of his brother

Itachi only nodded. "And he's the one who got so then they could save her," Iruka said.

Sasuke holds Rae closer and puts his chin on the top of her head. He loved his sister even if he may not show it all the time, he loved her with all of his heart.

"Do you know who attacked her?" Fugaku asked Iruka, and the ninja nodded in response.

"His name is Kabuto Yakushi. He's one of the older students at the academy and tends to be quiet, and is never one to act out," Iruka said, giving them all the information he has. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers I hope you liked this chapter this is the longest yet that I have written, so carry on my wayward readers❤
> 
> Author-Chan~


	8. a day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae is now six (6) sasuke is eight (8) and Itahci is thirteen (13) This is a day before the massacre, Rae has been able to suppress her limp and keep the pain in her knee in check, she has seen that her brother has been acting strangely, being more distant, less talkative, for now its her brothers problem, and her father hasn't hurt as badly as he did when she was four... yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok readers like in the tags of my story this is going to be the chapter with rape in it I know no one likes this but I will summarize it in the next chapter and how it affects Rae. So if you get triggered by this don't read this chapter I will summarize. Here you go chapter 8 dear readers.

Rae rubs the new bruise on her wrist, her father had hurt her again. Her father had been less rough with her since what happened at the park. But she always fears the worst when her father's eyes hold a shine of lust, she fears that he will do something more than kiss her. Itachi has been more distant lately and doesn't talk to her as much as he used to, he practically avoids her. Sasuke has kept has been ruder towards her snapping at her just like her father and Iruka he's visited a couple of times, taken her on a couple walks so then he could keep an eye on her, and once took her to the dango shop. Iruka is like the father figure to her, he has also helped her when her knee is in pain, even when she says she's fine, he still carries her like the day he took her to the hospital. Iruka has started to care for her as a daughter, he has seen what a caring, loyal, and kind person she truly is, and he wishes every day that he ran faster to the park.

Rae was in her backyard practicing her shurikenjutsu, she had for kunai in each hand. She stared at the eight targets and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, activated her Sharingan, and jumped into air, when she was in midair she flipped upside down and threw the kunai in her right hand, but countered the kunai with the ones in her left hand. she looked around, all of the kunai went into the targets, a bullseye for each.

Rae deactivated her Sharingan and sat down on the grass, she gently laid herself down on her back, looking up at the sky. She loved the little moments like this, being able to just relax and not have anything going on. She didn't take advantage of the little moments anymore, she could have died at that park, and she's grateful she didn't, sure she was abused by her father and Sasuke didn't like her much, but on that day she found a father figure and a friend she could 'talk' to. She was grateful for everything in her life, she was grateful she could walk, she was grateful she had a family, she was grateful to have Iruka and Naruto, and what she was most grateful for is that she's alive. In the year she had to adjust to her knee being injured, she had stopped cutting, it was very hard for her to stop, she still has the urges to cut, but she stops herself thinking of everything she has today.

Rae got up off the ground but stopped when her knee buckled and fell on her hands and knees,'I think my knee came out of its socket ' Rae thinks. Rae gets an idea but tries to put rule it but sighs in frustration. 'This better work' Rae thinks, but little did she know that she was left at home with her father. Rae starts to whistle thinking that one of her brothers or maybe her mother would come out and help her and praying to Kami that her father wouldn't see how vulnerable she is.

Fugaku heard a whistling noise from the backyard and decided to investigate, he walked towards the backdoor and opens it. Revealing his daughter on one knee struggling to get up. Hearing someone come out of the house Rae looks up hoping to see one of her brothers or mother but instead finds her father looking at her hungrily. Rae struggles harder to get up when her father starts to walk up to her, when Fugaku was right in front of her, he kneeled down to her eye level, held her chin in his hand, and smirked at her. Rae was trembling in fear but didn't move out of her father's grip, knowing she would get hurt if she did.

Fugaku looked at Rae with lust in his eyes and a hungry look on his face, Fugaku licked his lips slowly and brought his face close to Rae's, and kissed her slowly, closing his eyes. Rae's eyes widened but let it happen, Fugaku stopped kissing her and gave her a smirk. "I can do what I want now," Fugaku says slowly then leans to Rae's ear and whispers "we're home alone". Fugaku leaned away from Rae's ear and licked a trail from her cheekbone to her bottom lip, "but I can't do anything until your inside now can I?" Fugaku tells Rae. Fugaku puts his hand in Rae's back and puts his arm under her knees, he picks Rae up adjusting his grip so she wouldn't fall out of his arms. Rae on instinct wraps her arms around Fugaku's neck so she wouldn't fall, making Fugaku smirk.

 Fugaku walked through the back door, making sure to close the door behind him, once they were inside Fugaku went into the kitchen and sat Rae on to a countertop. Rae looked at Fugaku in confusion, "might as well look at your knee" Fugaku says boredly. Fugaku rolled up Rae's pant leg and looked at her knee, "when I say three I'm going to pop your knee back into its socket" Fugaku told Rae, Rae nodded showing her father she understood. Fugaku took of Rae's sandal on her right foot, put his hand on the underside, and held on to her knee and nodded at her and started to count "one, two-" he popped her knee in make Rae jolt in pain, making her fall forward off the counter, and into her fathers arms.

Fugaku smirked at Rae when she fell, Rae was breathing heavily her knee hurting from being popped in, she raised her eyebrow at her father and held up three fingers. "You would have tensed when I said three" Fugaku says as if it were the most simple thing in the world. Fugaku then got Rae back to the way he was originally holding her, making her jump in surprise. Fugaku stood up and got a tighter grip on Rae so she wouldn't try to get out of his arms, he walked to his and Mikoto's room. Once he was at the door, he opened the door walked in and closed it behind him, locking it as well.  Fugaku walked to the bed, and dropped Rae onto it, making Rae bounce up a little. 

Once Rae was flat on her back he pounced, he was on top of Rae and captured her lips with his. The suddenness of her father being on her made her gasp, Fugaku smirked into the kiss and pushed his tongue through Rae's lips and into her mouth. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, every cervix it could find. Fugaku moved his tongue so then it rubbed against Rae's, Rae tried to shove her father off of her, Fugaku pulled back from the kiss and grabbed Rae's small hands with his large one and pinned it above her head. 

"Can't have you do that now can we?" Fugaku says tauntingly, Fugaku used his free hand and grabbed Rae's chin and raised it up, capturing her lips with his in the process. Rae was crying not knowing what is going to happen to her. Fugaku's tongue pushed against Rae's lips and Rae refused to open her mouth, Fugaku then bit her bottom lip making her gasp, he took this for advantage and shoved his tongue into her mouth.  He rubbed his tongue against Rae's causing her tongue to react and rub against Fugaku's, he let go of her chin and held onto Rae's hip pulling it up and making Rae grind against his abdomen, making him groan into her mouth.

Fugaku continues this motion and slides his hand to the waistband of Rae's pants and tugs them down a bit. Rae struggles more against Fugaku, Fugaku stops kissing Rae and kisses a trail down to Rae's neck, he kisses the side where it doesn't have a scar and plants a kiss in the exact spot he bit on her right side. He licks there and circles his tongue there for a couple of seconds before biting down where her neck and collar bone connect. He bit down as hard as he could sink his teeth into her flesh drawing blood, Rae arched her back in pain, grinding hud abdomen in the process. Fugaku kept his mouth clamped down on her neck and continued to grind against Rae's abdomen. Rae could feel a bulge in her fathers pants, she started to struggle again but stopped when Fugaku bit down harder on her neck.

Fugaku was lapping up the blood from the bite mark while his teeth were still in Rae's neck, he pulled down Rae's pants, pulling down her panties in the process. He let his teeth slip out of Rae's neck and licked the blood off her neck and his lips. Rae now had her lower half completely naked, she was trembling scared of what her father might do. Fugaku brought his hand to Rae's stomach and slid down to her abdomen, he got her bundle of nerves and let his thumb graze it, making her struggle harder against him. "Stop moving or I will make this painful for you" Fugaku growl into her ear, Rae stopped struggling, she had tears streaming down her face, her silent sobs could be felt through her entire body.

Fugaku slid his index finger to her hole and slid it up and down making Rae arch her back, she didn't want this she wanted this to stop. Fugaku smirked at her reaction and started to press slightly into the hole, making Rae's breath hitch. He pressed the tip of his finger into Rae, feeling her insides squeeze against him. ' _IT HURTS'_ Rae thinks squirming under her father, Fugaku let go of her hands and brought himself up a bit, but just enough so then Rae can't get out of his hold. Fugaku used his now free hand to pull his pants and boxers down, sighing when his cock was finally free, Rae didn't look down not wanting to see her fathers penis. Fugaku pressed all of his index finger into Rae in on swift moment. Raes' muscles contracted and squeezed at the intrusion of her father's finger, Fugaku slowly pumped his finger in and out of Rae making her arch her back, trying to get the finger out of her, only for it to go deeper than before. Fugaku grabbed Rae's hand with his free one and brought it to his hard-on, "Grab it and pump your hand up and down, or I will put it in you now without any preparation" Fugaku growls, Rae with shaky hands wraps her small hand around her fathers cock, and starts to pump up and down, getting a low moan to come out of him.

Fugaku groaning at his daughter's small hand jerking him off, he prods a second finger at her pussy still pumping the first. Fugaku slips his index finger out of her and puts two of his fingers together and brings them to Rae's mouth, "suck" he says, Rae opens her mouth slightly, Fugaku puts his fingers into her mouth, feeling her suckle on them lightly, and feeling a light squeeze on his cock making him groan. ' _God she's going to be the death of me_ ' Fugaku thinks, he pulled his fingers out of her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva from his fingers to her mouth. Fugaku brings his hand down to Rae's pussy and puts his index finger in making Rae tense up, he then pushed his middle finger into her, Rae grabs onto her father's arm with her free hand but was still pumping her father's cock with the other.

Fugaku pumps his fingers scissoring her, trying to get her ready for his cock to be in her, he groaned at the thought of her tightness around him. Rae squeezed Fugaku's cock lightly when he started to pump faster into her, he then added a third finger into her. Her eyes started to fill with tears, she felt like she was being torn in half. She squeeze to hard on her fathers cock, causing him to arch his back and groan. "Let go" Fugaku growls at Rae, she obeys her father and lets go of his cock looking down as she did so ' _HE'S GOING TO TRY TO FIT THAT INTO ME_ ' Rae yells in her head, her father had a wide girth but he was at least 10 inches long. Rae started to wiggle against her father trying to get out from under him, he stopped pumping his fingers into her. Fugaku took out his fingers from Rae, he licked his fingers of Rae's juices and groaned low, he puts his right hand down from his mouth and puts it beside Rae's head.

Rae was scared, completely terrified of what her father was about to her. Fugaku used his left hand and grabbed his hard-on, using his right hand to grab a fistful of Rae's hair and pulling her head up to kiss him. Rae tried to get away from the kiss, while she was distracted from the kiss Fugaku lined himself up with Rae's pussy, he pressed a little but not enough for Rae to notice then thrusted all ten inches into her, making him moan. She arched her back against Fugaku's chest grabbing onto his vest, she felt like she was being pried open. Fugaku broke the kiss having to let go of Rae's hair and steady himself with his hand, placing it next to her head, _'so tight_ ' he thought giving a groan when he started to rock his hips. Rae was sobbing into her fathers neck, gripping his vest for dear life, he started to thrust slowly, pulling his cock out before pushing it back poking at her cervix each time. Fugaku was moaning softly at the feeling of his daughter around him. Rae squeezed her muscles trying to push him out, he growled and nipped at her jaw, leaving small marks and bruises.

Fugaku starts to pick up the pace in thrusts, he pulled out slowly, then slammed as hard as he could back in. Rae was sobbing silently against her father, he suddenly stopped thrusting into her, she tries to move so his penis will come out of her. He puts both of his hands on her hips and flips them so he is on his back and she is on top, her body is now on top of him, his cock now deeper inside of her. Fugaku trapped Rae against his body wrapping both of his arms around her waist before slamming into her over and over. His thrusts were beginning to be practically inhuman, with each thrust, the head of his cock would go into her womb causing her to clench hard on his dick. His thrusts were starting to get sloppy and getting frantic, Fugaku thrust as hard as he could into Rae raising his hips and holding her close trying to go as deep as he could. He growled and moaned as he orgasmed hard rocking his hips to ride it out. He flipped then so he was on top again and raised Rae's hip making sure that none of his semen came out of her. He then lifted her and pushed her up against the headrest, making sure her hips were still raised.

He reached to his side of the bed and reached inside of his nightstand pulling something out. Rae looked at what he pulled out, tears staining her cheeks, bloodshot eyes, and a sore and aching vagina. What Fugaku had in his hand was a buttplug, he smirked at her and pulled out of her groaning at the stimulation on his oversensitive cock. He made sure her hips were still raised and pushed the buttplug into her pussy,  making a wet pop as she squirmed. "This makes sure none of my seed comes out of you, and I have something else for you" Fugaku tells Rae smirking devilishly. He puts her hips down causing her to gasp, she could feel the buttplug push against her abdomen, while she was distracted he pulled out another item from his nightstand.

 What he had pulled out was a vibrator, about the girth of his cock, and six inches long, Rae was wiggling on the not wanting any more pressure inside of her anymore. While Rae was focused on the buttplug he put the vibrator on the highest setting, making his hand slightly vibrate with it. He pushed the vibrator against Rae's other hole causing her to gasp at the sensation wiggling her hips slightly. He pushed the vibrator in slightly causing her to tense, she shook her head not wanting this, "relax" he coos at her. He then pushed the vibrator all the way in, she arches her back feeling pain in her backside. It disappeared past the tight muscle, he used his finger to make sure it was at a slight angle so it wouldn't come out.

Fugaku then gets off the bed and grabs Rae panties and pant off the floor, he walks to her seeing her writhe on the bed from the vibration and pain going through her body. He lifts Rae's legs putting her feet through the holes of her panties, and puts them on her, " You have to keep that in you until I say" he tells her smirking at her, he presses his hand against her abdomen slightly making her gasp and writhe against her fathers hand. He takes his hand away, he then puts her pants  on for her then dressed himself.

Rae sat on the bed rubbing her legs together and then looking at her father with her big innocent brown eyes, causing him to feel himself twitch in his pants. He groans at the sight of his daughter looking innocently at him, he grabs at his, hardening cock, he rubs it trying to get it hard. When he was satisfied with that he walked up to her and gets her off the foot of his bed and on to her knees. Rae looked up at him wondering what he was going to do, he pulled his pants and boxers just enough for his cock to spring free. His dick is now right in front of her mouth, "suck" he says. Rae looks up at him with wide eyes but then too his cock. She doesn't want to get hurt, but she also doesn't want to do this. She reluctantly opens her mouth. "Make sure your teeth don't touch it" Fugaku tells her. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her head down his cock hitting her gag reflex, she tried to push against his thighs to push him off, but he kept pulling himself out then pushing himself all the way back in. He thrusted his hips into her face fucking her mouth, "Fuck," he groans, his moans and Rae's deep breathing were the only thing to be heard in the room. He felt her tongue move against the underside of his cock and let out a loud moan, his thrusts were growing slower as he started to reach his climax. "SHIT," he moaned as he orgasmed, he pushed her head till her nose was to his abdomen.

She pushed against her fathers thighs trying to get air into her lungs, tears were streaming down her face. "swallow" Fugaku groans out. Rae unwilling swallowed, he let go of her head, she pulled away from her father, falling on her back in the process. She looked up at her father from the floor, her sleeves had rolled up to her elbows, exposing her self harm scars. His eyebrows raise, "who did that to you," he asks sternly, she looks to her arms seeing that they are rolled up, she tries to put her sleeves back down only for him to grab her arms and stand her up. He puts himeslf back into his pants and sits her on the foot of the bed, looking at her arms, he grabs her wrist and pulls her sleeves all the way up to her biceps. He looks at the scars on her arms some looked to be very deep, a lot of them overlapped. "Did you do this to yourself?" Fugaku asks his daughter with a deathly calm tone. She looks away from her still wiggling her hips a bit at the vibrations going through her body, trying to ease the pain. He picks her chin up gently and makes her look into his eyes, Rae looks into his cold eyes and nods, breaking eye contact when she answered him.

"how long Rae" Fugaku asks with his still calm tone, he lets go of her chin, she holds up two fingers. "months or years" he asks glaring now at her, she holds up two fingers again, signifying she meant years. "you started when you were four" he says raising his eyebrows in surprise, she nodded still looking away from her father. "was it because of me?" He asks quietly, she looked up at him and nodded, She scooted back on the bed and lifted her legs so they were on the bed, and pulled them to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. He sighs and decides to take pity on her, he then lifts her into his lap her back touching his chest, her knees fell to either side of her fathers' lap. Fugaku pulls Rae's pants and underwear all the way down, causing her to look at him with wide eyes. He ignored her look and presses his hand against her abdomen feeling the bulge of the butt plug, relishing in the feeling of her writhing in his lap, grinding against him in the process. Fugaku slid his hands down to her pussy, he grabbed at the end of the butt plug and pulled. Rae leaned into his chest, and squeezed her muscles trying to push out the large object inside her, he chuckles and pulled the plug all the way out.

Rae could feel her father's seed ooze out of her, Fugaku watched his seed pour out of her in pride, he then pushed his finger against Rae's tighter hole causing her to arch into him. He wrapped in of his arms around her waist, then he pushed his finger into her. She writhed in his lap at the feeling of his finger. He pressed another finger into her, loving the way she leaned into him, or how she unknowingly started to bite his neck, biting right on a spot that sent a spike of pleasure through him. Fugaku pulled it out of her relishing in how she bit harder into his neck, letting a soft moan pass through his lips as this spot was being bit. She let go of his neck and let out a sigh of relief as she no longer felt anything inside of her. ' _Maybe I can have more fun with her'_ he thinks, he brings the vibrator to her pussy circling it around her clit, making Rae push her face into his neck, she shook her head not liking the feeling. He pushes at her hole, using his semen as lube and pushed it inside of her pussy, she purposely bit into her fathers neck, wanting him to feel pain, but it only made him let out a pleasured groan.  He smirks at his daughters attempt to make him feel pain and starts to pump the vibrator in and out of her, she was squirming in his lap, he then shoved the entire vibrator into her. Rae grabbed on to the arm that was around her waist, the vibrator was touching the back of her womb. He pulls himself out of him boxers, Rae didn't notice, she was trying not to focus on the pain in her abdomen, which the vibrations only amplified. He continued to pump his cock up and down, wanting to see her reaction when he shove himself inside her.

 _'_ _She made me get hard three times, I'll have to do this more if we're ever alone again_ ' Fugaku thinks as he pushes the tip of his cock in, Rae lets go of her fathers neck, gripping onto his arm for dear life. Fugaku gets surprised when he hears a rather loud moan come out of his mouth. He pushed more of himself inside, groaning loudly, not feeling the tears from his daughter stain his neck. He felt the vibrator rub against him, sending a another loud moan out of his mouth, he rocked his hips into her, moaning he pushed Rae's hips forward slightly, slipping himself all the way back in, ' _I'll never get used to that feeling_ ' Fugaku thinks as he feels her clench on him, he then starts to let himself loose. He settled himself all the way inside of Rae, rocking into her slowly and keeping a steady rhythm, only letting an inch slide out before sliding back in, making the vibrator rub her inner walls. Rae was tightening around her father trying to push him out, but it only brings him more pleasure, hearing a deep moan in her ear when she squeezes her inner muscles.

"Good girl" Fugaku moans into her ear, he leans back on to his elbow and pushes Rae farther on his cock. Rae tries to get away from him and lifts her self off of him halfway, only for Fugaku to flip Rae so that her stomach was on the bed, and slammed himself of the way into her tears spilling out of her eyes in the process. He puts one hand on her hip and the other on the top of her head pressing it into the mattress. Fugaku kept thrusting into her like that letting out loud moans as he drove her into the bed, he finally grabbed both of her hips and slammed inside of her, he had gotten the head of his cock inside her womb alongside the vibrator. His hips stutter, he feels the tip of his cock being rubbed by the vibrator and stops his hips and stays there. Fugaku slides one of his hands that was on her hip, to her pussy he presses a finger inside of her, he moves his finger slightly and feels the small switch that changes the setting of vibrations. He pushed the switch up, putting it on the highest setting. Rae writhed  beneath her father as the pain inside her amplified by 10, while Fugaku let out a string of moans as he felt his pleasure amplify.

Fugaku bit his lip, deciding to edge himself, he rocked his hips against hers letting out a shaky breath, he was so close to cumming, he then let out a high moan as he felt Rae squeeze against his to sensitive cock. He continued to moan and groan as he edges himself, his thrusts were slow and deep, his sensitive cock so close to going over the edge, getting more desperate to cum, his thrusts got faster. He started to twitch inside of her as his thrusts grew sloppy, as he finally reached his climax, he sank his teeth back into Rae's neck, making her arch her back into him and cry harder as more pain washed over her.

Fugaku continued to thrust as he rode out his orgasm, his cock starting to grow soft inside of her, releasing her neck and lapping up the blood that continued to poor out of the wound,"what a good girl" he whispered in her ear . He took one of his hands off Rae's hip and brought it to her face causing her to flinch, he smirked tiredly and captured her lips into a kiss, he kissed her slow and deep, she just let it happen she was too tired to do anything or push her father off when Fugaku pushed his tongue against her lips she opened them and let her father do what he wanted, he let out a pleased groan at her compliance. She knew no one was going to help her, even if she could talk her father would still hate her, he would only ever see her as his little toy to abuse, whether it be sexual, physical, or mental.

Fugaku rubbed his tongue against Rae's, then wraps it around it and sucks lightly on it, he continues to kiss his daughter rubbing his tongue against hers, loving the way it felt. He pulled away from the kiss breathing deeply. He then pulled out of Rae, making him let out a high moan as he felt stimulation on his very sensitive cock. He then looked down and watched as his seed practically pouring out of his daughter, loving that he was the one to fill her up, to be her first, and that he left his mark, showing that she was his. He pulls himself back into his pants, then kneels down, putting an arm on her back as he brought his face to her pussy, wanting to know what she tasted like he licked at her folds, making her jolt in surprise, not understanding what her father wanted. He then flipped her onto her back, making Rae shake lightly in fear, thinking that he was going back inside her, only for him to put her knees over his shoulders and wrap his  arms around her waist, he brought his face close again and continued to lick and suck her.

She squirmed trying to get out of his grasp, not understanding why he was doing this,she felt a knot grow in her stomach as he continued to do this, she felt her fathers tongue thrust into her making her squirm and let out a noise of distress. He chuckled as he felt her muscle squeeze against his tongue,' _she taste so good_ ' he thought as he groaned, Rae felt the knot snap, her legs started to shake as she felt a strange feeling wash over her, she gripped the bed sheets as her father tried to lap up all of the juice that were coming out of her. He finally stopped and looked into his daughters eyes, seeing her squirm trying to get out of his grasp, he brought one of his hands up and pushed two of his fingers inside of her, getting the vibrator and pulling it out of her.

  Rae squirms trying to get out of his grasp , Fugaku then hands Rae her pants and underwear and stands up. "If you tell anyone what just happened, I will make it hurt worse, and make your knee seem like a simple scratch," he tells Rae with a dangerous look, Rae nods tiredly at her father, done dressing. She stands up and starts to feel a pain and looks into her fathers dark eyes, trying to tell him that her knee was going to collapse from under her.

Fugaku goes to the door of his bedroom and unlocks it and opens it, Rae was about to take a step towards her father when she felt her knee give out from underneath her, causing her to drop to the ground in pain. Fugaku watches his daughter to the ground and his almost nonexistent paternal instinct for Rae kicks in, and moves toward Rae quickly. He watches more tears build into her eyes, she clutches her knee and lets a sob wrack her body when she feels her knee go into excruciating pain.

Fugaku didn't know what to do, he was petrified as he watched his child silently sob on the floor, he didn't know what was causing her pain but then he remembered, 'her knee' he thought. Fugaku picked Rae and put her on his hip, Rae buried her face into her father's neck and clutched his jonin vest. He carried Rae to the sitting room, he walked to the couch and tried to sit her on the couch, only for her to wrap her arms around his neck. She may have been abused by him, but she was so blinded by the pain in her leg she forgot who he was, and just wanted to be comforted. He stood back up and sighed, he sat himself down on the couch, moving her so she no longer on his hip, but sat on his lap, and let her lay against his chest. Fugaku felt Rae put her face into his neck, her breathing started to slow, and her grip loosened on his neck. Her breaths came out more relaxed and her arms were now loosely around his neck, she was asleep. He put a small genjutsu on her so when people looked at her neck no one would see the bruises, when he finished the jutsu he felt his eyes get heavy, he then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Mikoto and Sasuke came into there house a sight they were not prepared to see was Rae snuggled close to her father, and Fugaku holding loosely on to her, both asleep. Mikoto smiled lightly at the sight, while Sasuke's mouth dropped and looked at Fugaku and Rae in surprise. Sasuke snapped out of it and closed his mouth going back to his emotionless face, Mikoto went got a blanket from the other side of the couch and laid it on to her husband and daughter.

 


	9. The massacre

Rae didn't expect to be laying on her father's chest when she woke up, _'all I remember is my knee buckling, what happened?'_ Rae thought to herself. She didn't move not wanting to wake her father, Fugaku moved slightly in his sleep causing Rae to tense. All he did was tighten his arms around Rae's waist and hold her closer, she relaxed forcefully. Fugaku opened his eyes blinking them to adjust his focus, he looked down at his daughter, ' _Mikoto must have put a blanket on us'_ Fugaku thinks.  Mikoto walks into the sitting room, Fugaku awake and her daughter "asleep". "What happened?" Mikoto asks, "her knee" Fugaku answers and lets out a shaky breath. "I'll take her to her bed," Fugaku tells Mikoto, picking Rae up and putting her on his hip, he gets a good grip on her and walks to her bedroom.

When he is in Rae's room, he sets her on the bed and puts the blanket over her, Rae curled up on her side, facing the door, he then left her room closing the door behind him, the girl got up from her bed and went on to her stomach. She grabbed a small box from under her bed and looked at it sadly _, 'I promised myself I wouldn't do this anymore'_ she thought, 'but _my heart hurts so much, and this is the only way to make the pain go away_ '. Rae got up from the floor and walked to her door and locked it, she took off her hoody, then looked at her arms. Her arms had scars everywhere, her shoulder all the way down to her wrist. She lifted the bottom of her shirt, and put it in her mouth, Rae took a small pocket knife out of the box, and then set the box on the bed. She pressed the knife against her stomach, watching a bead of blood grow then slide down her torso.

She continued this action on her ribs making cut after cut until her whole stomach and sides were bleeding. She heard a knock on her door making her stop what she is doing, she runs to her bed putting the knife into the box. She then put her hoody on and opened the door, and what she saw surprised her. At her door was a man with an orange mask, "so your his sister" the man says.

He takes a few steps forward into her room making her step back and activate her Sharingan, "You already have the Sharingan" he says, "not only that but three tomoes". The masked man closes the door behind him, making Rae shift into a more defensive stance," it's alright child, I promised your brother I wouldn't hurt you" the man says, they shifts so she is now standing right in front of him, back straight, and emotionless face, looking exactly like her father at that moment. The man raises a hand and makes Rae instinctively flinch backward, the masked man looked at her questioningly. "I won't hurt you, I made a promise," he said, he brought his hand to Rae's stomach and pushed lightly making Rae hiss and step backward. "Take off the hoody," the man says, Rae hesitates but does it anyway. 

Obito's eye widened there was blood seeping through her shirt from what seemed like all directions, "who did this?" Obito asks sternly. Rae dropped her head, her chin hitting her chest. He sighed, he put his hand on his mask and lifted it, "please look up" he asks with a softer voice. Rae looks up slowly, "I promise I won't tell anyone about this, but I need to see your cuts," Obito tells Rae. Rae looks at the man's face, looking into his eye and seeing the Sharingan, the five-year-olds eyes widen, "see why would family hurt you," Obito asks Rae, she tensed at his statement. She sighed and let Obito look at her cuts, the child was growing tired from blood loss. Obito made the six-year-old sit on the bed, moving the small box on the edge of the bed, "What made you start doing this child," the man asks with a sigh. Rae looks up at him with eyes that held more emotion than any child should ever have. 

 The six-year-old finally let the man look at her cuts, she lifted her shirt up just enough to see all of them. She looked at the man with a broken look in her eyes, he looked at her with pity then found some bandages in her nightstand drawer. "Do you usually wrap your cuts?"Obito asks, Rae nods her head in confirmation, making the one-eyed man sigh. "You need to take better care of yourself, child," the man said with an exasperated sigh, he starts to wrap the bandages around the girl's small frame, making the girl hiss. "I know it hurts, but I need to do this so then you won't bleed out," The ninja tells the child. He gently wraps the bandages again making sure they were tight enough not to fall off the girl's frame.  _'she seems small for her age'_  Obito thought, "how old are you?" He asked pausing from bandaging the child. Rae held up six fingers, telling him that she was six

 "Your six?" The ninja says with confusion, the girl nodded. "I thought you were at least eight," Obito says under his breath. The Ninja continued to bandage her cuts, making sure they were tight enough to stay on, but not so tight that they might hurt the child. The six-year-old let her shirt fall over her torso, "I'm sorry" Obito tells her, making the child furrow her eyebrows in confusion, looking into his eye. The Ninja activates his Sharingan, looking the child in the eye and placing her under a genjutsu, watching as the girls' eyes fluttered closed. The man let out a sad sigh and teleported out of the room with a poof.

**Time Skip**

Rae woke up hearing screams from outside her house, the child got up slowly, making sure not to make a sound, she grabbed the knife she had from under her bed and walked to her door, opening it slowly. The child looked into her hallway making sure no one was in her house that might attack her, she continued to walk through her house and finally outside of her home. She walked as silently as she could on the sidewalk, she turned to look at where a source of screaming was. What she saw terrified her, she saw one of her family members getting murdered inside their home. ' _this is why there's screaming?'_  she thought frightened, her hands started to shake violently. Rae was scared that she was going to die tonight _._ "Hello sister," she hears from behind her, the girl turns slowly and what she saw made her stomach do flips and her heart skip a beat. Itachi was covered in the blood of her family, the child's body started to shake violently, she was on the verge of a panic attack. The teen looks his sister up and down but stops when he gets a look at her scars that marred her arms. "Did you do that to yourself?" he asks sternly, the mute child nods to scared to disobey her brother.

The 13-year-old went closer to his sister to get a better look at his sisters' scars. "Why?", he asks her with a stern tone, she looked towards her house, tempted to run to it. The child then looked back up at her brother, she averted her eyes turning her head away from her brother, revealing her neck. Bruises littered her jaw and neck, the bite mark was an angry red and scabbed. Itachi looked at her neck with wide eyes, "who gave that to you the only person that was at home with you yesterday was..." he says trailing off realizing who gave that to his sister, "father gave that to you?" he asks in concern.  The little girl nodded scared her brother was going to hurt her just like her father had. The teen looked at her sister with fury blazing in his eyes, but it wasn't directed at her, but at their father who had put his little sister through absolute hell. 

Rae looked at her brother in terror, her eyes shifting to her Sharingan unconsciously, the tomoes started to spin until they stopped, revealing her Mongekyo Sharingan, that held the exact same shape as her father's. Itachi's eyes widened at his sister, "please stay calm I won't hurt you" he tells her walking closer, causing the young girl to flinch instinctively. She shuffles back slightly and starts to run back to her home, "Rae wait!" He yells, "let her go" a voice says from behind him. The teen turns and is faced by his father, he sends him a glare full of hatred, "what did you do to her?" itachi asks deadly calm. Fugaku looks at his son in fake confusion, "what do you mean?" His father asks. "She has a bite mark on the left side of her neck, and you were the only one home with her" the teen says glaring at his father. The aforementioned man tilts his head in faux confusion, revealing a small bite mark on his neck. The thirteen-year-old looked at his father in disbelief, "did you touch her?!" The teen yells at his father. The man simply quirked an eyebrow at his son in faux confusion, "what are you implying Itachi?" The man asks, "that I would touch my daughter, that I would rape her?" He asks in fake hurt.

"Don't lie to me, dirty old man. I've seen what you did to her!" Itachi yells, "You hurt your own flesh and blood, made her go through so much pain," he says in disbelief, "what, just because mom wouldn't do anything with you?" He says in disgust. Fugaku looked at his son in rage, "how dare You talk to your own father like that" he says glaring at his son. "Your no father of mine" the teen says before teleporting.

Rae had ran back home and accidentally ran into her father, she looked up at him in fear, scared he wanted to hurt her one last time. Fugaku kneeled down and looked her in the eye, now seeing the true effect of what he has done to her. He saw her tremble in fear of just the mere sight of him, he saw her look at him in pure terror, and he saw the bandages on her arms. He lightly grabbed Rae's arm, causing her to flinch, he sighed and lifted it to look at the bandages that covered her arms, his eyes softened slightly while now finally realising how much he has hurt, what he has put her through. He now finally felt the guilt he should have felt two years ago, he saw the tears build in her eyes, watching as her eyes filled with terror.

He now knows the things he has done had put her in pain, he also knew what he was about to do was wrong. He leaned forward pressed his lips against hers, kissing her one last time, Rae's eyes widened at what her father was doing, fearing that he may want to hurt her one last time before he died, she felt her fathers hand move to the small of her back, pulling her closer into him. He pulled away and looked into her scared brown eyes, "I'm sorry" he whispers,"it is to late do say this to you, with how much I have hurt you, but I do love you". Rae looks at him with her broken yet innocent eyes, not wanting this to be the first and last time that he said he loved her even if it wasn't how a father should feel for his daughter.

He then scooped her up and held her close, carrying her bridal style, Rae looked at him in confusion not understanding what he was doing, she then started to panic though when they went to her room, "I won't hurt you, not when I know this is my last day on earth" he tells her. He then sat her on the bed and gave her a stern look, "no matter what you hear, don't come out of this room" he tells her, she nodded reluctantly at her fathers request, he nodded and kissed her forehead, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. When she heard Sasuke scream she started to panic, fearing the worst for her big brother, she got up from her bed, and opened the door. She opened it silently, walking out as quiet as she could, she walked to were she heard her brother scream, she walked to her parent door and opened it.

What she saw made her sick to the stomach, she felt the bile rise to her throat, but managed to swallow it down, what she saw was gruesome, her mother and fathers head were on the floor, while there bodies were a foot away. Tears started to fall down her face, sadness washing over her as she let what had just happened settle in, her parents were dead and never going to come back. Rae continued her search for her big brother, making sure not to accidentally step on any blood that may be in the street, she finally saw her brother on the ground, laying on his side. She feared the worst as she ran to him, she laid him on his back and checked his pulse, she let out a breath of relief as she felt his steady heartbeat. She looked around and saw the true carnage of what Itachi had done to her clan, but she knew that he would never willingly do this, and one day she would find out why her brother had murdered her family.


End file.
